Democratic Demons : The Bishounen Return
by amanithil
Summary: Sequel to Bishies and Witches (read first if you haven't). If you like Lykaios Theophania's Love,Loss, and Revolution including Amani,Dae and Faen, you'll love this story. YusukexAmani, Dae x Youko, FaenxSesshoumaru
1. Default Chapter

War was going to break out in the colonies of America. Voices reached out to the people to take up arms and stand for truth. A meeting in a small church was being held where these voices called out in great numbers. 'The Crisis, No.1" was being read to the crowd inside, which included the presence of the great George Washington himself. A porthole had appeared just outside the French doors of the church. Faen the dog demon stepped out of the porthole with her love, Sesshoumaru, and the 2 other couples.  
  
"Yay! We're finally here! Now I can bug Ol' Georgie boy!" Faen nearly shouted. Daegarafwen shook her head in disbelief. Friends for over 100 years at least, and Faen still acted like a hyper human child at "Disney World".  
  
"You mean George Washington, soon-to-be President of this country right? I personally want to go home to a regular nation, so if you even try to hurt him, Faen, you die." Amani wrapped her hands around Yusuke's tanned arm. "Plus, we can't even get in the church because this is hallowed ground, and we're definitely not sacred." Faen went into a string of cursing which was stopped by the tender kiss of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you for shutting her up, it really helps." Dae reclined in the comfort of Youko's arms, his scent a comforting smell.  
  
Silence, except for the murmuring of voices from the church, held the couples till the sound of "OOO! WINDOWS!!!" came from a particularly very loud and hyper dog demon. Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of Faen's shirt before she could run off, like a mother with a hyperactive child. Faen now wore a black tank top with tight black pants and stylish enough boots. Amani, coincidentally, wore a long black velvet dress with Japanese-styled sandals and a moon amulet around her neck. Dae wore a silk crimson top with a black skirt, which came down to her knees, and stylish black pumps.  
  
"Let the idea go, Faen. We can't be here. We might as well either go home or enjoy 18th century scenery."  
  
"But the windows!!" Her aura, detected by all demons, flashed a bright orange."  
  
"Fine, Fine, play around if you like, but I am not coming to your aid if you get shot at or something." Amani folded her arms under her breasts, making her black velvet dress crumple a bit under the pressure. Faen let out a cry of utter excitement while running towards the white-walled church.  
  
"The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot-what in the Lord's name?" Thomas Paine looked over at the window towards his far right from which a "Wooo!" sound came from. "Did anyone besides me hear that?" A few men replied yes, and the crowd broke out into discussion.  
  
"Must be the wind, Mr. Paine, do carry on," George Washington said to Paine who still carried a look of bewilderment upon his face.  
  
Paine returned to his speech as told, but with a disturbance much louder and ominous this time interrupting him. Outside the window a cough was heard before the awful screeching sound of someone singing "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS DIDDLY-DEE! THERE THEY ARE A-STANDING IN A ROW!!!"  
  
"Faen! Hush would ya? They might try to find us!" Dae said, getting ready to shock the hell out of Faen. Meanwhile, endless rambling had commenced.  
  
"Gentleman, Gentleman! Let us ponder about the statements we have just heard!" Ol' George once more brought peace out of chaos.  
  
"Sir! I do think I know what these ungodly statements mean!" A thin, scraggily looking man stood up from the audience. His cropped brown hair framed his thin box-like face. "I do believe that 'co-co-nuts' is meant to be cannonballs and 'diddle-lee-dee' is some town!" Shocked voices could be in a roar, even outside the church.  
  
"That's absolutely, positively-brilliant!!!" Paine had finally spoken up after being stopped in mid-speech twice. All Faen could do was laugh at the stupidity of the men. 


	2. Bloody Kisses

Outside the church, as Faen still laughed uncontrollably, watching the not- so-bright humans inside, Dae and Youko were spending the time relaxing under an old oak tree. "I hope she doesn't screw up anything. Like Amani said, I want my house to be here when I get back. We could go back and still be under British control. Sorry, but I like being a free demon." Dae buried her face in the crook of Youko's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "You will be in heat soon, won't you?" Youko nodded.  
  
"Hehehehe, we'll have some fun then, won't we?"  
  
"Yes, my love, we will." Youko laid his warm hand upon Dae's cheek, stroking her silky soft skin. She stared in the pools of liquid gold that were his eyes. They were absolutely stunning. Youko placed a soft, burning kiss upon Dae's lips; she replied, devouring his mouth in her kiss. Youko's velvet-like tongue probed her mouth; it was like sweet candy.  
  
A distance away, Amani lay in Yusuke's arms, freezing things at complete and utter will. She held a fist-sized rock in her palm, covering it with a thick liquid-nitrogenous fluid. Amani just stared at until the rock shook with an unseen force, shattering in her hand like dropped glass. Only tiny chunks were left.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, watch me freeze the window in front of Faen. It won't take her long to unfreeze, but it's still fun to watch." Yusuke nodded, his long black hair draping parts of his face like a curtain. As Faen stared into the window, it became laden with several layers of ice. "Damn you Amani!" Sesshoumaru stood silent as a statue as Faen slowly defrosted the ice.  
  
"Hey Amani, watch me do this!"  
  
"Wha?" Her words were cut off by Yusuke's passionate kiss. A low growl came deep from his throat, reverberating into the kiss. "He must of seen Dae and Youko making out over by the oak tree. YUSUKE!!!" (A/N: MEN!) Amani thought as she accidentally bit into his lip, stirring the scent of blood into both their airways. Trying to control her cravings, Amani pulled away from Yusuke, her dark brown hair entwined about Yusuke's hand. She put a hand against his strong chest to distance Yusuke from her body. "Not here, not now. Blood will only risk the chance of us going farther than needed." Yusuke adhered to none of his lover's words; his urges were too much of a concern at the moment. Ripping her hand away from his chest, Yusuke placed a bruising kiss upon Amani's lips. She gave into her thirst of blood (A/n-no she's not a vampire, but demons do like blood), sucking the wound on Yusuke's bottom lip. He grabbed her arms, forcing her to the ground. Amani gave a little moan into Yusuke's mouth, exciting him more. Something was about to happen and neither of them knew what.  
  
Where Faen stands  
  
Faen was done defrosting the window when suddenly the ice returned quicker than before, layer after layer. When the glass could take no more, a loud popping sound resounded. Faen stared at the broken glass for a second before screaming, "HURRAH!!!" She then danced around in circles and was happy.  
  
**** Amani could feel Yusuke growing hard against her leg she continued to kiss him. A rush of thoughts came into her mind: the great feeling of the kiss, the coppery-sweet taste of blood, but how this was wrong. Yusuke had moved his kissing to the side of Amani's neck, onto her shoulder. Abruptly, he bit into the soft flesh of her upper chest, making Amani yelp with pain and pleasure. She turned into her demon form, her powers going wild. Then the popping sound came from the window. Yusuke drew back, staring at the feral- eyed ice demon.  
  
"Sh**, Amani, wha'dya do?"  
  
"Thanks to some people, I accidentally shattered the glass. My emotions can affect my powers."  
  
"Sorry, but you seem to have made Faen's day by breaking that window."  
  
"That's the problem, dumass. She'll HAVE more fun!"  
  
"Oh..sorry." Yusuke sweat-dropped and grinned in the "Please-don't-kill-me- I'm-only-human" sort of way. Dae stared at Yusuke, electricity dancing along her fingertips. "He's first to die." 


End file.
